Sailor Moon
by SailorMoon1985
Summary: Mina got tickets to see the Three Lights in concert, but she had no idea what was going to happen to her and her friends.


**A Suprise from Minako-Chan**

The Sailor Soldiers were studying for their first exam in high school at Raye's place like they used to do it last year. Serena was looking at her notes and sighed. She was missing Darrien a lot. He didn't go to study in United States, but he got accepted in an important University in Tokyo and didn't have lots of time to see his girlfriend. The rest of the girls were trying their best to cheer Serena up, but all she was thinking about was her boyfriend.

"Our first exams are coming soon Serena, you better take that seriously." said Amy who was looking at her since the beginning.

"I second that, you are our future Queen, you have to study and be more serious about the future. "added Raye a little bit frustrated that no matter how hard they tried, Serena never seems to take her studies seriously.

They made a compassionate smile at their friend; they knew she was missing him deeply. Amy sat next to Serena to the math problem, she couldn't solve. During this time, Lita came with cupcakes which bought a huge smile on Serena's face. Before anyone else had time to take one, Serena already ate two of them. No one could say that her sadness cut her appetite.

"Have you notice that Mina is late? I thought she left school early? " mentioned Lita looking around surprise not to see her friend.

"I know she acted weird all day! Maybe she has a new boyfriend. I wish mine was there."

Serena sighed and finished her second cupcake. Lita's food was great, but couldn't made her forgot the fact she didn't had news from Darien, since a week. She was about to go back to her study, when Mina arrived and started screaming.

"I got the ticket for Three Lights for their concerts tonight! I finally got them." She showed the tickets at her friends. "I through this day would never come, but now here is my chance to finally meet them." She couldn't stop running across the room.

"Who are they?"

Serena blinked; she had no idea who Three Lights were. The other scouts looked at her surprise, even Amy who never been interested by guys was the member 25 of their fan club.

"They are just the best boy band in the world!" said Mina while she was giving a ticket to each of her friends. «You will see how awesome they are tonight! You better be ready for pure awesomeness ladies »

**The concert**

All the girls were dressed up for the concert, they were in front of the door were Three Lights were waiting before the concert.

"We have to find a way to meet them! Its might be our only chance. " said Raye noticing the two guards in front of the door.

Mina looked at her friends with a big smile; she had a plan since the beginning. She asked them to follow her and talked to the guard pretending she was a journalist. Lucky for her, Serena was right beside her and also had a chance to go to the room to meet Three Lights.

Seiya was the first member to welcome them, but he was surprise by how young they look for journalist. Mina kept her calm and said that she forgot to mention it was for the high school journal. Taiki and Yaten joint them for the interview. Serena was surprise how Mina looked calm knowing she was deeply in love with them. Serena took a few notes during the interview; she always had a thing for music even though she never heard about Three Lights before today. She was playing Mina's game and honestly she enjoyed every moments. The guys were really notice with them. At the end of the interview, she barely thought about Darien until Seiya came to talk to her and give her a rose saying it was nice to meet her.

"I think Seiya have a crush on you!" mentioned Mina to Serena as they go out from the room.

"Maybe, but I told him I have a serious boyfriend who loves me." She put the rose in her purse forgetting about it. They tell the stories to the 3 others scouts who couldn't go in the room and they were a bit jealous of Serena who got a rose.

"Don't be jealous girls, you know only Darien count for me. You might have a chance with him who knows. " She made a compassionate smile at her friends. She couldn't understand why Seiya was so nice with her. They were about to all sit for the concert, none of the girls knows who was doing the first part of the Three Lights, and it was a new boy band named Pandemic Four. Even Mina who was a huge fan of music never heard of them.

"They are probably great, if they are doing a concert with Three Lights!" mentioned Mina as they all sat at their assigned places. The lights went down and Pandemic Four started to sing their number one hit. Their names were Jadeite, Zoisite, Kunzite and Nephrite. They used nickname to be sure that the Sailor Scouts wouldn't recognize them.

"I could do a better opening than them" said Raye a bit jealous, Three Lights didn't said to anyone they were looking for a first part.

"I know you are a great singer Raye, but did you saw how Kun looks awesome? I think I have a crush on him." Mina was clapping like crazy at the end of their show. Serena was looking at them trying to remember where she saw them before.

"I think they made this song for this new video game that Andrew told me about, he showed me a picture yesterday and I'm pretty sure it's them. They might be huge just like Three Lights, if they keep going like this. " She thought they were a great band, she knew she really needed to catch up on music, all her friends knew about these amazing band, but she was too busy thinking about Darien and eating she didn't had time for anything else, plus her work as Sailor Moon was keeping her really busy.

The moment that everyone was waiting for finally started, Three Lights came on Stage and stated the show with nagareboshi he. After the show, the scouts noticed that the people who were on the floor were acting weird. They were all walking like zombies.

"Do you think it's a new trap from our enemy?" asked Serena. Raye replied it was probably Pandemic Four who were behind this. "Get over it Raye, they are great singers, maybe next time it will be your turn." Raye wanted to disagree with Serena, but the fans were all falling between the main door and the parking lot. The Sailor Soldiers all transforms and searched for the people behind this evil plan.

The Sailor Soldiers were in the basement and saw all the members of Pandemic Four talking about how easy it was to take energy from their fans.

"Still think that Kun is awesome Sailor Venus?" asked Mars as they were hiding behind a wall. Sailor Venus shook her head and made a sign she was ready to attack them.

"Mercury Bubbles Spray" Sailor Mercury was the first to attack to create a distraction while Sailor Mars, Venus and Jupiter attacked the guys who were looking for them.

"Even if it's misty, I still can see you beautiful Sailor Mercury" said Zoisite who was right behind her.

"Shine Aqua illusion!" yells Sailor Mercury to create more distance between them. She had a little crush on him when he was singing earlier, but now she knew he was an enemy. She hides her feelings and attacks him.

The other guys also tries the same trick with the other soldiers, fortunately they were smart enough to attack them.

"Now, Sailor Moon uses your scepter to end their crazy plan!" said Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon used her scepter to give the energy back to the fans, but it was too late to heal the dark kingdom soldiers. They had time to leave, before she had the time to heal them.

"This is going to be interesting, now not only Three Lights have serious competition, but we have a serious problem." Sailor Jupiter noticed when she saw that the Dark Kingdom soldiers were gone.

"Let's follow them!" suggested Sailor Venus. Sailor Moon looked at her friend, not sure it was the best thing to do. It was going to be a huge battle and she thought no one was really ready for this. She nodded, because she didn't want to see anyone hurt by them. They didn't hard a plan yet, but they were intelligent enough to find a solution when they will be on the Point D. Sailor Moon was about to follow her friends, when she saw someone holding her hand.

"Be careful Sailor Moon" It was Sailor Star Fighter who was holding her hand and looking at her a little worried. He knew he was going to be a huge fight for the Sailor Soldiers.

"Will you join us?" asked Sailor Moon looking at Sailor Star Fighter and his two friends.

"We might join you, you will see!" Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer weren't sure it was a good idea to joint their force with Sailor Moon. They thought she was weak.

Since her friends were far from her at the moment, Moon ran to joint them, hoping that the Star lights will join them.

"Welcome Sailor Scouts, we were waiting for you" said Jadeite. "You are going to pay for everything you did to us." He used his psychic power to make everything move in the direction of the scout.

"Mercury Aqua illusion" Mercury thought if he couldn't see where they were, Jadeite couldn't use his power against them.

"Nice try, Mercury, but it will take more than that, if you want to win against my brothers." Zoisite appears behind her and put Sailor Mercury's hand behind her back. Venus tried to help her friend with her Venus Chain and Circle, but it was too late, before she use it to attack Zoisite, Kunzite captured Sailor Venus. During this time, Sailor Moon was looking around for her friends and she couldn't find them.

"They are near from the parking lot Sailor Moon" said Fighter. She nodded to thank him and run in the direction of the parking. Mercury and Venus were already gone by the time she got there.

"Let's show what you are made of Nephrite!" Sailor Jupiter said as he was looking deeply at her. Jupiter attacked him with her thunder and fortunately he went KO , before he attacked her. Same thing goes for Sailor Mars and Jadeite.

Sailor Moon was relive to see that her two friends were alright, she used her scepter to bring the two soldiers from the Dark Kingdom back to their normal selves.

"Mercury and Venus got kidnapped; they are probably in the dark kingdom at the moment" said Sailor Jupiter at Sailor Moon. She blinked trying to find the best way to save her friends.

"Luna said she found where they were located "added Sailor Mars. She communicated with Luna who wasn't agree that the three of them goes to D point without the two other scouts, but it was the only solution to save Sailor Venus and Mercury. Out of nowhere the three Star lights joint the scouts and said they wanted to help them to save their friends.

"Okay, let's go saving Venus and Mercury before it's too late" Sailor Moon said and followed Sailor Mars and Jupiter to the D Point. She tried her best to hide how worried she was.

**Welcome to the D Point **

With the help of the Star lights, they arrived at the D Point with no time. Kunzite and Zoisite were waiting with Sailor Mercury and Venus. They were holding them tightly.

"Jupiter Thunder crash!" The thunder went right through them, but barely hurt. Kunzite turned Jupiter's attack against her. Fortunately, the scouts moved before the thunder hurt them. Mars attacked them with her Mars Snake Fire and Sailor Star Healer with her Star Gentle Uterus.

The two generals from the dark kingdom got hurt enough to let a chance to Sailor Moon to use her scepter and free her two friends. Unfortunately, this time the power was not strong enough to bring Kunzite and Zoisite back to normal.

" My crystal is not shining as usual!" whispered Sailor Moon. Maybe it was because she use it to his maximum twice in the same time, but she couldn't get the two generals back to their previous form. Sailor Moon even started to feel dizzy.

"We have to get out of here, before Sailor Moon loses conscience" mentioned Sailor Jupiter while Mercury was looking on her computer to find the best way to get out of the D Point. Mercury shook her head there was no other way to escape except Sailor teleportation, unfortunately they couldn't teleport without Sailor Moon who was getting weaker.

"We could wait until Sailor Moon get stronger and then we teleport?" suggested Sailor Fighter. The other sailor soldiers agreed, it was their only way to get out. They all gave a part of their power to Sailor Moon who finally open her eyes and got stronger. They were all ready to go back home.

Everyone was happy to go back to Tokyo safe and sound. Sailor Moon was still feeling a little dizzy when they arrived, but the next morning she was running late at school as usual.


End file.
